Bisai Otome
Summary Bisai Otome is an Esper and a minor antagonist of the short story Mars SS. She's the one in charge of the research project on the Martian microbes, which brings her into conflict with the magician Fleiss, Kamijou Touma and Index. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Bisai Otome Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Around 16 Classification: Human, Esper, Researcher Powers and Abilities: Skilled whip user, can control the directionality of an impact transmitted through the air by special particles, Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of Personal Realities), resistance to blinding flashes and poison, Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities). Attack Potency: Street level (Her whip was designed to be used in wild animals, can easily send a normal human flying into a wall with one strike, Otome is skilled enough to easily crush flesh and tear blood vessels with her whip when she goes for the kill) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range with whip (1m), at least 10 meters with esper power Standard Equipment: Whip, several special stun grenades, likely special contacts Intelligence: Above average, she's an Esper and was put in charge of one of Academy City's research projects despite her young age Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, she tends to play with an opponent and not immediately finish them off. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Whip:' A black leather whip about a meter long. The whip was originally developed to deal with wild animals in the mountainous area of Academy City's District 21. *'Stun Grenades:' Otome carries several special stun grenades. Besides the obvious use of blinding and disorienting the enemy, Otome's grenades are used to scatter special particles that transmit impacts easily around an area. *'Special Contacts:' Otome freely uses several stun grenades without being bothered by their bright flashes, which made Touma question how she could keep using them like that, wondering if she was using special color contacts to protect her eyes. *'Esper Power:' An unnamed esper power that allows Otome to control the directionality of an impact's transmission by the aforementioned special particles scattered by her stun grenades. By this method she extends the range of her whip, allowing her to land hits on her opponents without actually touching them with the whip, even if they are behind cover. The Stun Grenades are used as deceptions in order to hide this, disorienting the enemy so that they don't notice the odd sound her whip makes, as the “impacts” transmitted by the particles include sound. If not using the Stun Grenades, she can also blow the particles to a specific area with the movements of her blazer, using it like a giant fan. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Whip Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9